Lessons
by Mrfipp
Summary: Tanith never had anyone to teach her anything when she was grwoing up. Thankfully she has Riku to help her out. RikuxOC


Fipp: Remember that one chapter of AE? Well, this are some of the stuff Riku teaches Tanith.

-1Lessons

Lesson I: Temper

"The first lesson Tanith," Riku said to the seated silver-haired girl "you have to learn to control your temper."

"What temper?" Tanith asked.

"Well, I've noticed you have kind of a temper."

"Do not."

"Yes Tanith, you do."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do."

"DO NOT!"

"YES YOU-" Tanith punched Tanith across the room and into the wall.

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER DAMMIT!!!" Tanith now had a very visible vain on her forehead. "AND IF YOU SAY ANOTER WORD ABOUT IT I'LL TEAR YOUR LEGS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM FREAK-U!" Tanith then noticed what she did. "Oh, I guess you were right about the temper thing." She then skipped over to Riku, who had now landed on the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled down.

"Uhh," Riku droned as he flickered between the waking world and unconsciousness.

"Okay, I see your okay! Bye Freak-u!" she then skipped away happily humming a happy tune.

"She has one mean temper." Donald, who just walked in, said.

"Your one to talk."

"What was that!" Donald then zapped Riku with a Thunder spell.

Lesson II: Table manners

"Okay Tanith," Riku now had bandages wrapped around his head "next lesson."

"Does it have something to do with food?" Riku answered yes because they were seated at the Gummi Ship dinning room. "What's the lesson?"

"Well, you're a messy eater, you really don't use utensils, you use the table clothe as a napkin and you have the loudest burps I have ever heard."

"Thank you Riku!" Tanith beamed at the compliment.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Oh."

"Now first I want you to eat the meal in front of you in a **civilized **manner" Tanith looked down at her plate: A steak.

Later. . .

"I'm surprised you were able to eat all that with out any 'incidents'." Tanith smiled sweetly. Then disposed of the plate by casually throwing it over he shoulder and into the wall smashing it into pieces.

"Tanith!"

"What? At least I did better then Stitch, at least I ate quietly, unlike YOU!" she pointed to said alien making a mashed potato castle.

It was a spectacular castle with a gravy moat. Stitch stood up to destroy it when a dark orb took it out.

"Gaba eegie naga!" Stitch yelled. Both girl and alien jumped up and attacked each other right on the table.

Riku bashed his head right into the table.

Lesson III: Politeness

"Now for the next lesson, how to be polite."

"But I am polite." Tanith said.

"No your not, your vulgar and rude."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Like yesterday when slammed the door on Goofy, when Sora asked for the jam and you threw it at him, when you ran at me with SCISSORS!"

"What, you needed a hair cut." she then frowned "I'm not allowed to do that?"

"No,"

"Oh, then to hell with all this! I'm not changing who I am!" Tanith started to yell.

"You not changing! Your just trying to calm down!" Riku yelled back.

"Oh and you're the perfect example of that!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"How should I know you silver-haired freak!"

"You have silver hair too!"

"But it looks better on me," she flipped her hair and winked at Riku, causing him to blush. "But what about Jack?"

"Which one?"

"Both! The pirate I doubt even knows what a bath is and the skeleton jumps at you every chance he gets!"

"Their different."

"How? Oh wait I know, you think just because their men they have the right to do what ever the hell they want!"

"No, I didn't say that!"

"Well too bad you sexist man! You just admitted it! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT AND I WANT TO BELCH!" Tanith made several face and moved her mouth around. "Well not right now, but when I can, I will."

Lesson IV: Consideration

"Now look who's sitting on the couch, who's on it?"

"Munch."

"Yes, right now he's homesick you have to go over their and show him consideration."

"But I don't like touching him! He feels like rubber and he's cold!"

"Tanith. . ." Riku said sternly.

"Fine," Tanith sighed in defeat. She walked over to Munch. After a few minutes the Gabbit bounced past Riku crying his eyes out.

"What did you say to him!"

"Well," Tanith started innocently enough "he said he missed the baby Gabbits and wondered if they were okay, then I told him of the possibilities that they may in fact have been eaten by large sea monsters that not only could have killed the only family he has, but also have killed the entire Mudokin village and when he and Abe and Stranger get back they will face nothing but sorrow and despair!"

Riku smacked his face.

Lesson V: Small talk

"Now for the final lesson."

"What is it?"

"Small talk, people like small talk, it's comforting and makes then relaxed and peaceful. Just start a small conversation with anybody." _She can't screw this up._

"Who?"

"I don't care." Just then Tom walked in.

"I'll talk to him!" Tanith then ran over to the green clad boy. "TOM!"

"What?" he asked.

"Let's talk." she said smiling. Tom knew that every time he saw that smile he would be in for pain.

"About what?"

"You come up with something."

"Why me?"

"As they say, age before beauty."

"Well I guess that makes scene since you lack either."

"What was that you English piece of fodder!" her eyes blazed golden.

"It's called an insult." Tom had put on his trademark sarcastic smirk "An insult is where one person, well, insults another."

"I KILL YOU!!!"

"So long, farewell avidnaze adue!" Tom then vanished before Tanith could claw his eyes out and use them as ping-pong balls.

Final result

"Sorry to say this Tanith, but you fail." Tanith hung her head in defeat.

"Completely?" she pleaded.

"Sorry." Riku said sadly, he so wanted her to pass.

"Well Riku," Tanith stood up straight and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for taking the time to teach me this useless stuff." she smiled a genuinely warm smile then hopped off.

This left both kissie and kisser blushing.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
